The Charismatic Storm
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Jeff Hardy has the ability to regenerate. James, Bobby, and Austin have the ability to medically take care of every single member of the TNA roster. Some TNA Superstars have abilities and some do not. The story is kind of like the show Heroes. The show was about people with abilities. Jeff Hardy/James Storm slash. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**01/13/2013 10:54 PM**

"Jeff...Jeff buddy. It's me, Austin. Are you ok buddy?" Austin asks me. I shake my head no. My head hurts. My back hurts. My right knee hurts, and my ribs hurt.

"I'm going to roll you onto your back so I can have a better look at you, ok?" Austin asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. Austin rolls me onto my back and I let out a groan. The lights are bright. I shut my eyes.

"Bright." I mumble.

"What hurts?" Austin asks me.

"My...my head hurts. My back hurts. My right knee hurts, and my ribs hurt." I say.

"Ok. Ah...can you go get James and Bobby for me please?" Austin asks someone. James, Bobby, and Austin have the ability to medically take care of every single superstar on our roster. The three of them were born with infinite knowledge. They know everything there is to know about everything. I have the ability to regenerate; but once a month, for five days, my ability quits working, and today just so happens to be day four. I get my ability back tomorrow at roughly nine. Funny how my body works like that.

"I'll be right back." The person says.

"Ok, thank you." Austin says.

"At least I won right?" I mumble as I start laughing. A couple of seconds later, I stop laughing, because it hurts to laugh.

"I thought I had you after I hit the Brainbuster on you." Austin says.

"It's going to take more than a Brainbuster to slow me down." I mumble.

"The next time we get into the ring together, I'll hit you with five of them." Austin says.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Hey Jeff, it's Bobby. Can you tell me where you hurt?" Bobby asks me.

"My...my head hurts. My back hurts. My right knee hurts, and my ribs hurt." I say.

"Ok. Austin is going to start an IV, and give you some morphine. After he is done giving you morphine, we'll put you on a stretcher and get you back to my locker room and have a look at ya, ok?" Bobby asks me.

"Ok." I mumble. After Austin starts an IV, he injects a dose of morphine into the IV, and tapes the needle onto my hand. A couple of minutes later, they safely roll me onto a back board. They strap me onto the back board, pick up the back board, walk a couple of feet, and set me down on the stretcher.

**A Couple of Hours Later...**

"After looking at the X-Ray of your back, the X-Ray of your ribs, and the MRI of your knee, the three of us have come to the conclusion that you are fine. You have a couple of bruised ribs and a mild concussion. I'm going to give you some ice, and some more morphine...ok?" James asks me.

"Ok. Thanks baby." I mumble. _My head hurts. Hurts so bad. My head has never heard so much in my life. So confused._

"Excuse me." James says.

"Baby." I mumble.

"Ahhhhhh Jeff, we're not together." James says.

"We're not?" I ask James.

"No. We're not." James says.

"Hmmmm, why not?" I ask James.

"Ah...I don't know buddy." James says.

"I like you." I mumble.

"You do?" James asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Bad...bad idea. Owwwwww." I moan.

"I think we should have this conversation when you're feeling better, ok?" James asks me.

"What conversation?" I ask James.

"About your feelings for me." James says.

"I like you James. A lot. So cute." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Tired." I mumble.

"You should sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." James says.

"Kk. Night night James." I say.

"Good night." James says as he kisses me on the forehead. I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**01/14/2013 9:08 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone shaking me. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and stretch.

"How are you feeling?" James asks me.

"Better. I'm not in any pain. Where's Bobby and Austin?" I ask James.

"They went home a few minutes after you fell asleep last night." James says.

"Oh...why...why did you stick around?" I ask James.

"I...I wanted to make sure that you were ok, and...and I wanted to talk to you about what you said last night." James says. _He wants to talk to me about what I said last night? What did I say last night?_

"What...what did I say last night?" I ask James.

"You...you don't remember?" James asks me.

"No. What did I say?" I ask James.

"You...you told me that you liked me." James says.

"I did?" I ask James. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

"Yeah." James says.

"Oh...oh god. I...I'm sorry James. I...fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I mumble.

"It's...it's ok Jeff. There's no need to apologize. I...I like you too. I have for a while." James says.

"You...you like me?" I ask James.

"Yeah. After...after you fell asleep last night, I laid down on the couch and...and I started thinking about you, and how much I liked you, and...and I came to the conclusion that I would confront..." I interrupt James' babbling with a kiss. _His lips are soft. So soft. _He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. He pulls away from my lips and starts kissing his way down to my neck.

"James...I...I think we should stop." I mumble.

"What? Why? Don't you want me?" James asks me.

"I...I do want you, it's just...I'm kind of with Robbie E. We're on the rocks, and I may have told him that I never want to see him again; but we're still together and I think it would be best if I broke up with him before you and I started dating. That's if, you want to date. I'm totally cool with a friends with benefits situation. I..." Before I can finish my sentence, James interrupts me.

"I want to date you." James says.

"Ok. I want to date you too." I say.

"I...I don't want to be a rebound, so..." Before James can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"You are not going to be a rebound. I don't like Robbie E. I...I used to like him; but I don't anymore. We've been together for like, two months. I have liked you for like, five years. I want you James. You." I say.

"O...ok. Ok. I'm sorry Jeff. I'm just...cautious when it comes to people's intentions. I've been hurt so many times, and..." Before James can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"I...I promise that I will never, ever, ever hurt you the way...the way my brother Matt hurt you. If...if I do hurt you the way Matt hurt you, you can kick me in the nuts and...and then shoot me in the nuts...ok?" I ask James.

"You have the ability to regenerate Jeff. There would be absolutely no point in me shooting you in the nuts." James says.

"You've got a point. I...I guess it's stupid of me to promise you that I won't ever hurt you, because I can't promise that I won't do something hurtful, or...or mean...or disrespectful to you; but I can promise that I will try my damnedest to be the best boyfriend in the world, and I will try my hardest not to hurt you." I say.

"I'll try my hardest not to hurt you too. I love you Jeff, and...oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." James pulls away from me and starts heading for the door. _He loves me? He loves me? _

"Wait James! Wait...where...where are you going?" I ask James. I hop off of the medical bed and make my way over to James.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I have to go. I'm sorry." James says.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I...I love you too James." I say.

"No...you...you don't mean that. You don't love me. You don't love me. No...no one loves me. No one." James mumbles as he starts to cry.

"Oh James. That's not true buddy. I love you. So much. Bobby loves you. Your friends love you. They love you so much James. I'm sorry that you think that no one loves you. I'm sorry my brother broke you. I'm sorry." I mumble as I wrap my arms around James. He wraps his arms around me and buries his head in my neck.

"Hate him. Hate him so much." James mumbles.

"I...I hate him too. He...he ruined you. I'm going to fix you James. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to fix you." I mumble.

"O...ok. Mmmm sorry Jeffy. I...I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry." James mumbles.

"It's ok James. It's ok. You're ok. You're ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

James pulls away from me and wipes the tears out of his eyes.

"Thanks Jeffy." James says.

"You're welcome James. Are you ok now?" I ask James. James shakes his head yes.

"Good. Do...do you think I could bum a ride? Robbie gave me a ride to the arena last night, and on the way here, we got into a fight, and yeah, anyways...can I bum a ride?" I ask James.

"Sure." James says.

"Ok. I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll meat you in the parking garage in 15 minutes, ok?" I ask James.

"Ok." James says.

**15 Minutes Later...**

"Hey James. Are you ready to go?" I ask James.

"Yeah." James says. After throwing my bag into the back of James' truck, I hop into the passengers seat, shut the door, and buckle my seat belt. James hops into the truck and after putting on his seatbelt, he starts the truck, throws it into reverse, and backs out of his parking spot.

"Where am I taking you?" James asks me.

"Home." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Oh my god." I mumble.

"What?" James asks me.

"Ah...Robbie...Robbie." I mumble as I point to Robbie. He's sitting on the front steps of my house.

"Ah...ummmm...ehhhhhh..." James mumbles.

"Ummmm, can...can you...I want to talk to him alone, so..." Before I can finish my sentence, James interrupts me.

"I completely understand. I'll call you later, ok?" James asks me.

"Ok." I say. I get out of the truck, grab my bag from the back of the truck, and walk up to the front steps of my house.

"Hey Robbie." I say.

"Hey Jeff. I heard about what happened to you last night. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Robbie says. He leans in to kiss me on the lips; but I turn my head away from him and he ends up kissing me on the left cheek.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asks me.

"Ummm...I think we need to have a talk about...about us." I say.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Robbie asks me. I shake my head yes.

"What? Why?" Robbie asks me.

"We're not working out Robbie. All's we do is fight, and..." Before I can finish my sentence, Robbie interrupts me.

"It's James isn't it? You like him...love him. That's why you're breaking up with me. Am I right?" Robbie asks me. I shake my head yes.

"James is a good man. He needs someone to take care of him, and love him, and I think you are the right man for the job. You and I both know that you and I were only together for the sex. We don't even like each other that much. The sex...the sex was amazing; but there is absolutely no chemistry between us, so it was only a matter of time before we broke up. I was hoping that we could stay together for a little while longer; but oh well. I'll see you around." Robbie says.

"Thanks for being so understanding." I say.

"You're welcome. Bye." Robbie says.

"Bye." I say. Robbie gives me a hug, walks to his car, climbs into the car, and a few seconds later, he pulls out onto the street and starts driving away from my house.

"Well, that was easy." I mutter. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hardy." I say.

"Hey Jeff, it's Bobby." Bobby says.

"Hey Bobby. What's up?" I ask Bobby.

"Nothing much. How are you feeling?" Bobby asks me.

"Besides the fact that I am starving, I feel fine." I say.

"That's good. I gotta go; but I'll see you tonight at the house show in Tampa." Bobby says.

"House show? Shit. I completely forgot that we had a house show tonight. Fuck, uhhhhh, thanks for reminding me." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, bye." Bobby says.

"Bye." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Ow fuck. Jesus fucking Christ. fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck. fuck!" I yell as I drop the burning hot pan onto the floor and clutch my injured hand. I rush over to the sink, turn on the cold water, and place my injured hand under the cold water.

"Fuck. Why...why isn't the burn healing? It...fuck...it should have healed by now." I mumble.

"Owww god. Hurts so bad. So bad. I...fuck." I mumble. I reach my left hand into my left pocket, grab my phone, take it out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, press on the phone icon, scroll down to James, press on his name, and then on his number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Hey Jeff. I was just about to call you. What's up?" James asks me.

"I...can...fuck...mmmmmm...fuck...can...can you come over please? I burned my hand, and...and the burn hasn't healed yet." I say.

"Are you ok? Stupid question. Of course you're not ok. Ah...I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Bye." James says.

"Bye." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come...come in!" I yell. The front door opens and James steps into the house and shuts the door.

"Jeff!" James yells.

"In the kitchen!" I yell. A couple of minutes after hanging up with James, I turned off the oven, and cleaned up the mess that I made. I was trying to bake cookies. I forgot about them and they started to burn. Without thinking, I reached into the oven and grabbed the pan with my bare hand. Stupid idea. Although I have the ability to regenerate, I can feel pain, and I can get hurt; but injuries usually heal with in 10-15 seconds. If I get hurt during my "time of the month" I stay hurt until my five days are up. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. Message me if it doesn't.) **

James walks into the kitchen and over to me.

"What happened?" James asks me.

"Cookies." I mumble.

"Cookies?" James asks me.

"I...I was baking cookies. The cookies started to burn, and...and I reached into the oven and grabbed the pan, and...and..." Before I can finish my sentence, James interrupts me.

"You burned your hand." James says.

"Ah-hah. I...I need to sit down. I'm starting to feel light headed." I say. James lifts me up and carries me into the living room. He lays me down on the couch.

"You...you didn't have to carry me." I say.

"I wanted too." James says. He carefully picks up my right hand and starts examining it. A couple of minutes later...

"Your hand is severely burned. Your five days without your ability ended this morning, right?" James asks me.

"I thought...crap. I did the math wrong. My five days is up tonight at roughly nine o'clock." I say.

"O...ok. I'm going to apply some anti-bacterial ointment and a bandage to your hand, and then I am going to start an IV and give you some morphine, ok?" James asks me.

"Ok. Can...can I have a kiss?" I ask James. James kisses me on the forehead, and then on the lips.

"I broke up with Robbie." I say.

"You did?" James asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"How did he take it?" James asks me.

"He took it well." I say.

"That's good." James says as he kisses me again.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"I'm done now. You can open your eyes if you want." James says. I open my eyes.

"Sorry. I tend to close my eyes when I'm experiencing pain." I say.

"It's ok. I'm going to clean up my mess. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." James says.

"Ok." I say. A couple of minutes later, James returns to the living room, picks up my legs, sits down on the couch, and starts massaging my feet.

"Mmmm, that feels good baby." I say.

"Baby?" James asks me.

"We're together now aren't we?" I ask James.

"Ummmmm, yeah...I guess we are together." James says.

"Good. I love you James, and I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be, and I promise that I will try my hardest not to hurt you." I say.

"I love you too Jeff. I promise to be the best boyfriend I can be, and I promise that I will try my hardest not to hurt you." James says.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me after the house show tonight?" I ask James.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" James asks me.

"How does Lavarone's sound?" I ask James.

"Lavarone's? I've never heard of Lavarone's." James says.

"Really? You're kidding me right?" I ask James.

"No." James says.

"Oh my god. Lavarone's is one of the best Steakhouse's in all of Tampa. They have steak, seafood, pasta, wine, dessert...there dessert's are amazing." I say.

"I do like dessert." James says.

"Me too." I say.

"I guess we're going to Lavarone's then. Do you want to ride together to Tampa? Or do you want to take separate cars?" James asks me.

"I think we should ride together." I say.

"Ok. Do you want to take my car? Or your car?" James asks me.

"Your car." I say.

"Ok." James says.

**A Few Hours Later...8:07 PM**

_The house show went well. I wrestled Robbie T. I pinned him after nailing him with a Twist of Fate and a Swanton. Before the show started, James heavily wrapped my hand and after the match, he took the wrap off and put some ointment and a fresh bandage on my hand. _

"Welcome to Lavarone's. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks James and I.

"Two." I say.

"Alright. Follow me please." The hostess says as she picks up two menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later, James and I sit down at a table, and after the hostess hands us our menus, she walks away. I pick up my menu and start looking over the many food options. A couple of minutes later...a waiter walks up to our table.

"Hello guys. My name is Matt, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get your guys started with something to drink?" Matt asks

"Can I get a bottle of Budweiser please?" James asks Matt.

"Sure, and for you?" Matt asks me.

"Can I get a glass of your finest white wine and a glass of water please?" I ask Matt.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Matt asks James and I.

"Do you know what you want to eat yet baby?" I ask James. James shakes his head no.

"I don't know what I want to eat yet either." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your drinks." Matt says.

"Ok, thanks." I say. Matt walks away. A few seconds later...

"I think I'm going to get the Surf and Turf." I say.

"I think I'm going to get the 14 oz. New York strip. I wonder what kind of sides...oh never mind." James says.

"I think I'm going to get the sage mashed potatoes with my meal." I say.

"Me too." James says.

**A Little Over an Hour Later...9:18 PM**

_Dinner went well. We talked about football, basketball, our tour to Europe that's coming up in a week, ex-boyfriends. We talked about everything. _

"Would you guys like anything for dessert?" Matt asks James and I.

"Do you want anything for dessert?" James asks me.

"I'm to full for dessert." I say.

"I am too." James says.

"Ok then. Here is your guys' check. I'll be your cashier when you're ready to pay." Matt says as he sets the check down on the table and walks away. James and I both reach for the check.

"I asked you to dinner, so I think I should pay." I say.

"Ok; but I'm paying next time." James says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later...9:24 PM**

James lightly pushes me up against his truck, and claims my lips. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant him access. Our tongues battle for dominance and James eventually wins. I let him win. He pulls away from me a couple of minutes later and starts kissing his way down to my neck. He bites down on my pulse point and I let out a moan. He pulls away from my neck and starts kissing me again.

**A Little Over an Hour Later...10:51 PM**

"Have a good night baby. I love you." James says.

"I love you too. Good night." I say. After giving James a kiss on the lips, I get out of the truck, grab my bag from the back, and make my way to my front door. After unlocking the front door, I wave at James and enter my house. I drop my bag by the door and head upstairs. I walk into my bedroom and after taking off all of my clothes, I take the bandage off of my hand and lie down on the bed. My hand is fully healed. A couple of minutes after lying down on the bed, I drift to sleep.


End file.
